Everything Changes
by Deathberry-fields-forever
Summary: Ichigo doesn't know what it is about Rukia, but lately he can't get her out of his head! It wouldn't be such a big deal, if it weren't for the fact that his thoughts weren't so, well.. Dirty?
1. Want you bad

Dearest readers, this is my first entry on this website, and also my first 'lemon'. I hope I did good! It took me about 2 days to write this. I started it when I was bored and couldn't sleep at 4am. Definitely rated mature. I hope you guys like it :^)

_Sway, sway, jiggle, jiggle, sway sway, jiggle, jiggle.._

This process repeated over and over again in the orange mans head as he watched the raven haired goddess known as Rukia Kuchiki strut her gorgeous body around the class room. He hated the stupid, fake alias she put up, but damn, did she look good doing it. He didn't know if it was the way her skirt stopped just below her perfect ass, or the way her legs seemed so delightfully sinful coming out of it. For someone as short as she was, her legs seemed to go on for miles. Does that even make sense? _Who gives a shit?_ Ichigo thought, _She's sexy as hell. That's what matters. And she sleeps in my fucking closet. How am I supposed to keep these thoughts at bay when I know shes in _my_ closet, nice and warm, wearing nothing but a loose fitted white T-shirt that stuck to her due to the sweating, making it practically see through? And to top it all off, all she had under that was panties.. or did she? Mmm..._ He subconsciously licked his lips at the thought, imagining Rukia in a vulnerable position, her chest rising up and down, slowly but forcefully, fighting for air as the heat nearly suffocated her. Her legs spread apart, giving him a perfect view of her pretty pink womanhood, glossy and begging to be li-

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! THIS IS RUKIA! THE GIRL WHO CHANGED MY WORLD! NOT SOME WHORE.. I can't help it that she's fucking sexy though..Damn._

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his dirty train of thought when he heard his name being called by the sensei of the class-room.

"Hai. Present." Ichigo said smoothly, not missing a beat. He definitely didn't want to be called out on what he was just thinking about. In-fact, he hasn't figured out just what to do with these thoughts. He almost wanted to tell someone, to plead with his own sanity that it was normal for a young boy to be expressing his raging hormones, and maybe he would, if only these thoughts weren't about.. _Her. _There was no way in hell that he would confess such vile thoughts about the woman he held to close to his heart. Shit, he felt like scum for it, the horny bastard just couldn't help himself. I mean in his defense, this is Kuchiki Rukia we're talking about. Who didn't wanna fuck her brains out?

Ichigo leaned back against his chair and yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he rolled his neck around his shoulders._ Pop pop pop- _

"_aaahhh.." _Ichigo cooed to himself in pleasure and relief to feel his neck pop.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!~" He heard a familiar voice shout,

"Are you coming to lunch with us?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Coming, I'll meet you guys up there Inoue."

"Okay!" She chirped and ran to Tatsuki whom was waiting for her at the door way, with her lunch box over her shoulder.

_So masculine,_ Ichigo thought to himself and chuckled at his old friend.

He then got up and stretched his legs out before grabbing his own lunch box and throwing it over his shoulder in the same manner. He walked up the steps where he met up with Chad, and Ishada and kept walking up towards the roof, where they always had lunch.

"Ichigoooooooooooooooooo!~" An annoying voice sang, which belonged to none other, than, you guessed it, Keigo Asano, the class idiot. He darted towards Ichigo and leaped in his direction, only to be met by Ichigo's fist.

_SMACK!- crack! Thud!_

Was the only thing anyone heard as Keigo's nose landed right onto Ichigos knuckles, and then hit the hard pavement below them.

_Sigh.._

Ichigo took his normal place next to Rukia without even thinking twice. It was his spot, after all. Then all of the things he'd been thinking about that morning came flooding back to him. A very crimson blush started to creep onto his face when

"Kurosaki, will you pretty please open my juice-box for me?" another annoying voice interrupted his thoughts when he looked down to see Rukia holding up a strawberry-kiwi juice box, sporting a slight pout, that most would think was adorable, but Ichigo knew the only reason she was doing it was to hide the smirk that lied underneath. She knew all too well how much her fake-school-girl personality annoyed him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He snatched the box from her hands and poked the straw through the hole. He could hear her snickering at his annoyance so, he took a long sip before handing it back to her.

"Hey! I don't need your carrot-top germs all over my juice!" She hissed at him,

This only caused to Ichigo bust into laughter and toss her juice box back at her, but not before licking it all over. She grabbed the juice-box from him and glared at him, although studying his facial expression. He was waiting for her reaction. She could either feed the troll, or she could do something completely unexpected. So, of-course, she chose the latter.

"Hmm, fine.. Mmmmm~" Rukia sang seductively

She made sure Ichigo was looking at her and licked every little spot where he did on the plastic container, and then the straw. She did it in a circular motion that made Ichigo's breathing hitch. He hoped nobody noticed, but the way she was licking the juice box was seriously _turning him on._ I mean damn, she was licking that box like it was.. like it was a.. The orange headed man couldn't help but watch in wonderment at the raven headed girls actions, for he was _not _expecting that. Rukia herself didn't understand why she did it. What she understood less was why she enjoyed it so much. Watching Ichigo's reaction was priceless- but she couldn't tell what she was enjoying more; His facial expression, or lapping up all of his saliva off of her juice box. To her it tasted even better than the damn juice did! _Is that weird..? _She thought to herself as she started to blush at the realization of her thoughts and turned to avoid eye-contact with Ichigo, whom was practically gaping at her.

Little did they know it but the rest of the group was staring in bewilderment at their little show. Uryu was choking on his pop and chad was just as stunned as him, while Tatsuki and Orihime just sat there, gaping. Keigo was still passed out on the ground while Mizouro was too busy laughing at him to have seen what was happening. Rukia turned towards her friends and almost spat out the juice in her mouth when she realized they had all been watching what just happened. Rukia's face had to be as red as a tomato, while Ichigo still hadn't caught on to what his friends had witnessed. Once he glanced over to Ishada and Chad who were both still just gawking at him, he became just as embarrassed as Rukia. _Was it really that bad?_ They thought to themselves as they both became a shade of crimson, both staring at nothing in particular to avoid any awkward eye-contact. They all ate lunch in silence and all of them just really wanted it to be over.

_Later that day, at the Kurosaki residence _

Rukia stayed down stairs with Yuzu and helped do dishes, trying to distance herself from Ichigo as long as she could. After what happened today she couldn't face him. She knew she'd have to eventually, but the longer away that would be, the better. Lucky for her, Ichigo was thinking the exact same thing. A little ticked off that he had to sit in his stuffy room on his even warmer bed, he was still grateful he didn't have to look at her. Everything that happened today replayed in his mind as he stripped down into boxers since it was so damn hot in his room, and plopped onto his bed. He thought about all the dirty thoughts he'd been having, all the way down to the juice-box incident. _Man, was that fuck hot or what? It's like a punishment or something! First I imagine those things, then they start happening? It isn't fair. I'm so curious to what she tastes like, and she gets to taste me without touching me,.. _His thoughts trailed off to the way Rukia's lips glistened and how her tongue skillfully danced around the plastic that he envied so much. But what really got the orange head's attention was her eyes. They way her lids were half shut and her eyes looked glossed with.. Lust? Could it be maybe, she was enjoying it, just as much as him? The images played on repeat in Ichigo's head and it was driving him crazy. He was rock hard and needed sweet release. Did he have time? He stroked his hard member, almost indecisively, as he heard Rukia's small foot steps running up the stairs. He quickly turned onto his side facing the wall to hide his erection.

Rukia waltzed into his room without thinking and flicked on the light switch.

"Ichigo?" she whispered "You awake?"

"..."

When all she got was silence she assumed that meant no, so she started undressing. It was hot as Satan's dick in there! Ichigo rolled over to see what she was doing only to be completely over-whelmed by what he saw.. Rukia had just pulled down her skirt, and was bent over, taking it off completely, giving Ichigo a full-view of her perfect, peach shaped ass. Uh-oh.. Rukia was starting to turn around! Without being able to think properly, the only thing he could think to do was to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep like she originally thought he was. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ichigo turned towards her half naked self, but sighed in relief when she saw he was "asleep". She shrugged and continued to take off her shirt. She started getting annoyed with the buttons and just slid it off and tossed it on the ground. When she was only in bra and undies she was satisfied for the time being. She dreaded going to sleep inside of Ichigo's stuffy closet, so instead she swung the desk chair around and spread her legs apart and laid back on it, completely unwound. It was way too hot in that damn room. Ichigo popped one of his eyes open to see if she had gone back into the closet yet, but instead he got another surprise. He opened his eyes to Rukia, literally, right in-front of him with her legs spread and her chest heaving, just like his fantasy. If he started to get a softy before, well that was over. He has rock hard all over again. _Mmm.._ He thought to himself, _the things I would do to you, Rukia... _

Suddenly, Rukia's head shot up almost as if hearing Ichigo's thoughts, and jumped onto the bed. Ichigo's whole body stiffened, taken aback by her actions._ What the hell is she doing? _The idea to open the window had just struck the raven haired beauty as she sprung onto Ichigo's bed to reach the latches. She propped open the window, letting the cool night air's breeze blow into Ichigo's stuffy room. She felt goosebumps rise and cold sweat fall from her jaw line, trickle her neck and slowly creep down to accent her small but firm and perky breasts, as she sat in-front of the window. The cool breeze brushed through her hair and over her far too warm body. Ichigo felt the breeze come in and thanked Rukia inwardly, but got mad at himself for not thinking of that sooner. Ichigo- without thinking- lay on his back to let the cool air sweep over him. He felt the hairs all over his body and even the back of his neck stand up, completely entranced by the cool sensation. This time it was Rukia's turn to marvle over _his _godly bod. The raven-haired beauty cocked her head to the side and let her violet eyes rake over Ichigo's delightful body. From his crazy orange locks, to his perfect jaw line. From his neck to his toned shoulders and arms. From his muscular chest to his rock hard abs that you just wanted to lick and violate, and finally, from the core of his flat stomach to his.. throbbing erection?

Rukia gasped at the sinful image, completely shocked to see it. _How did I _not _see it before?! It's _huge! She thought to herself, now consumed with lust. Rukia had never been with a man before, not that she didn't want to, the opportunity just never really presented itself. There was Renji she guessed, but she looked at him like a brother.. but Ichigo.. Ichigo was different. Rukia wasn't sure how he she felt about Ichigo emotionally, all she knew was that she loved him. She also knew that he was one of, if not the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on. Ichigo wasn't the only one who had sick thoughts, Rukia had her own fantasies, much similar to what was happening now. Rukia let her mind wander.._ Mmm, look at him.. His bronze skin, shimmering sinfully underneath a coat of sweat, highlighting his tight muscles excellently.. His chest heaving up and down, showing off his perfect abs, and I can practically see right through those thin boxers to his throbbing cock, just begging to be touched.. _Rukia bit down on her lip hard, feeling her panties getting moist and a tingling sensation coursing through her lower region. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep herself together before..

Ichigo was trying his hardest to keep his eyes closed. He could literally feel Rukia's eyes on him. It was giving him goosebumps. Then he realized something.. He still had a hard on. Rukia was probably staring at it. _Great, she's probably plotting my death. Shit. Who am I kidding? I'd probably just like it if she hit me..._ Ichigo subconsciously clenched his fists, bracing himself for whatever he thought Rukia was gonna do to him. Rukia took note of this. _That bastard, _She thought, _he's been awake this whole damned time! _Different ways to punish him started running through her mind. She cold splash cold water all over him, but that would just work in his benefit. She could kick him, but then he'd just bitch and wake up the girls or his dad, and she really didn't want anyone to walk in on them.. like this. It looked bad. Alright, maybe it didn't just "look" bad. She wanted it to be bad. She wished it was bad. She _needed_ it to be bad. Suddenly, Rukia's face seemingly lit up. She had a devilish idea.

"Oh kami, it's soo hot in here," she panted seductively, "I just can't take this heat any longer.." she groaned as she undid her bra strap.

_Click click click, thud-_

That's all Ichigo had to hear to know that Rukia just took her bra off and threw it on his floor.

_Fuucck.. Ruuukkiaaa.._ He thought to himself as he bit down hard on his lower lip, still not realizing that he knew damn well that he was in fact awake. He took a deep breath and was about to say something, when something soft and silky landed on his face. He inhaled and an un-familier scent overwhelmed his senses. It smelled like a mixture of white Sakura peddles, and.. peaches. It dawned on him what that scent was.. It was Rukia's.. womanhood. Her panties were on his face. This sudden realization made his body stiffen-in more ways than one- and clench his bed sheets. He sighed in defeat and took one last sniff before sitting up, letting the panties fall off of his face.

"I guess you knew, huh midget?"

"Open your eyes, Ichigo." she purred

Without hesitating, she did what she said. When he opened them he was welcomed to Rukia, standing right in-front of him. The way they were leveled made it so Ichigo's face was right in front of her soaking wet womanhood. He gasped at the shock of it and started blushing.. Sure, he thought about being this close, but mercy on his soul if he actually did. This was Rukia. Who knew what she had in mind.

"R-Rukia, what are you doing?"

"It's time for your punishment, Kurosaki."

Rukia then grabbed Ichigo by his orange locks and shoved his face in between her thighs. Ichigo sat there dumb-founded for a second, still in shock.. Then he knew what she wanted, and hell, he wasn't gonna miss the opportunity. But, things were gonna change. Like the position they were in. Ichigo easily lifted Rukia and slammed her on her back onto the mattress. A gasp escaped her lips that was soon replaced by a moan as Ichigo started kissing and lightly nipping at the hollow of her neck and shoulder. He leaned over her and pressed slightly into her, just so her nipples barely brushed his glazing skin. He breathed heavily down her neck and into her ear as he breathed

"As you wish, nushi*."

Ichigo placed kisses and nips down her chest, but stopped at her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, then lightly bit down on it, making both of her nipples hard and for her back to arch. Ichigo groaned in approval. His hand roamed down to her pretty pussy and softly stroked it with two of his fingers. He made circles around her clit, just barely brushing against her sensitive skin, which was driving Rukia insane. _She's so fuckin wet I could drink her.. Which is exactly what I'll do._ The orange headed devil trailed kisses down her stomach and finally to her thighs. He spread her legs apart and licked his lips at what he saw. Her womanhood was truly gorgeous. It was a bubble-gum pink and completely glazed in her honey. Ichigo didn't hesitate to dig right into his marvelous midnight snack.

To start things off he lightly sucked on her erected nub and licked up and down her throbbing pussy, _she tastes so fucking good_ he thought to himself. He must have looked like a mad man but Rukia wouldn't know, because she was trembling and trashing with pleasure. She was biting down on a pillow to keep herself from being too loud, because if she didn't, she knew she'd be screaming. Then, without warning, he ravaged her tight sheath with his tongue. He penetrated her long and deep but fast and hard, causing Rukia to arch into him, making his tongue go even deeper in her, sliding across her g-spot, making her muscle clench around his tongue. A low growl of satisfaction escaped Ichigo's throat at her actions. He slid his tongue slowly out of her, almost all the way before slamming it back inside her, over and over again. Rukia was in a mind numbing state of bliss, no longer able to form complete thoughts in her own mind, completely and utterly drowned in pleasure she never knew she could ever feel. She felt a warm hand tweaking her nipple hard and a thumb aggressively rubbing her sensitive nub. In response she moaned as softly as she could and roughly pulled Ichigo's hair. Ichigo moaned into her which caused Rukia to reach her limit. She came, hard, all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo lapped up all of her sweet nectar and growled in satisfaction.

Rukia was practically breathless. Her head was still spinning and her pussy was throbbing. Her legs and stomach were twitching rapidly. Ichigo looked at her vulnerable form and grinned devilishly, loving every bit of it. Finally, Rukia was able to speak

"You.. Did.. Good.. Ahh," suddenly she felt more juices flow out of her tight sheath, to which Ichigo chuckled in response. He liked the idea of Rukia's honey being on _his _bed sheets. Rukia stood up on wobbly legs and almost fell before Ichigo caught her, plopping her back onto the bed.

"Nuh-uh-uh" he sang.

"You're not done yet. It's _my turn __**baby-girl**__." _

Rukia's heart skipped a beat at the pet name, but she didn't fight him. She was actually hoping he would do exactly this. She was how old and she was still a virgin? It was about time. Ichigo picked her up and slammed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. She moaned in response to which Ichigo smirked in approval. He licked up her neck and caressed her ear with his tongue. Rukia raked her nails down Ichigos back causing him to arch into her, making their crotches grind against one another. They both let out a moan at this, their most sensitives regions almost touching, only being separated by a thin cloth. But, there was no need to hurry, the sensation felt good to both of them. Ichigo was taken aback when Rukia locked her legs around his waist and pulled his face into hers for a passionate, breath taking kiss.

Their lips melted into each others as their hands raced across the others body. Their skin touching just felt too amazing, and neither of them could get enough. Their kisses were slow and deep, but soft and affectionate. It was too much to take but they both enjoyed every last second of it. Rukias nails clawed down Ichigo's back, breaking skin,causing him to thrust into her, making Rukia whimper in pleasure. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and practically tore his boxers off of himself. He ran one hand up Rukia's small frame to her breast and palmed it firmy, never parting from the kiss. He then rubbed the head of his begging dick around her clit. He found her entrance and parted from the kiss, barely able to breathe.

"Rukia.." he groaned lustfully;

"Ichigo.." she whimpered back;

He grabbed her by the nape of her neck to pull her in for another deep kiss, causing both of their hearts to flutter, before pulling away and shoving her face into his neck.

"Start biting, baby-girl." He growled so sexily, Rukia didn't hesitate in complying to his demand. He started biting and sucking on his neck, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure.

"Don't be afraid to bite hard now. I won't let this night end without _both_ of us bleeding."

Being in the heat of the moment, Rukia didn't even notice that she left her gekai and was in her true form. Ichigo smirked at her and nibbled on her ear, queuing her to keep biting. When she complied, he thrust into her as slow as he could. Rukia bit down hard on Ichigo's neck when she felt his huge, throbbing cock enter her drenched, tight sheath. Her nails dug deep into his back as his did hers, and they both moaned simultaneously, both in pleasure and pain. Ichigo pulled Rukias face back up to his by her hair and thrust in and out of her, slowly, but went as deep as he could every time. Rukia moaned loud and couldn't stop her legs from shaking. He observed her face and licked the blood off of her lips, causing Rukia's breathing to hitch. She parted her lips and let Ichigo's tongue enter her mouth, letting him completely assault her. Their tongues began dancing together as Ichigo's thrusts became faster and harder. Rukia moaned into his mouth and sucked his tongue, causing him to growl into hers and thrust even harder. Rukia was so over come with pleasure, it was like her body was on auto-pilot. As their tongues skillfully danced together, Rukia swung her hips in unison with Ichigo's thrusts, causing him to go even deeper inside her. Rukia clawed hard down Ichigo's back, causing him to arch into her even more, making him as deep inside of her as he could be. Rukia's nails dug even deeper into his back, making him feel warm trickles of blood creep down the small of his back and down his ass. Ichigo was trying to keep the beast at bay, but this made him lose every last bit of control he had. He pushed Rukia hard against the wall and parted from the kiss.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for a month, Rukiahh" he breathed heavily into her ear. Rukia felt herself getting wetter, if that was even possible.

"Ah, ah, mmm, pl-please d-do nushi, I am at your w-wiillllllllll," she moaned, barely able to form words as Ichigo's cock slid in and out of her deep, but so slow, it was torturous.

Ichigo bit down on the hollow of her neck hard, causing Rukia to whimper in pleasure. He pulled himself almost all of the way out of her, stopping just as the tip of his cock was about to exit her, and then without warning slammed himself back into her. He covered Rukia's mouth before she screamed his name, and pounded her, just like he promised he would. He grabbed her ass cheeks and slammed her into him so that their hips were in sync so he could bury himself as deep inside of her as physically possible. His thrusts got faster and faster, making Rukia's breasts bounce in a way that could make any man go insane, causing him to pound even harder into her throbbing pussy. Rukia's finger tips were covered in Ichigo's blood, but she didn't care. This was fucking intoxicating and she wanted more. Rukia caught Ichigo's lips and started sucking them slowly and sensually. This caused the thrusting to lessen in intensity, which she didn't approve of. She bit down hard on his lower lip causing him to thrust hard as he could into her. His pace changed but this felt even better. He slammed into her slow and deep, causing her to cum. 1,2, no, 4 times. Rukia's legs were almost limp but her nor Ichigo cared. They both felt like they could do this forever, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end at some point, and Ichigo was reaching his limit after hours of making Rukia cum, he knew he had to eventually. He swung Rukia off of against the wall and pulled himself-reluctantly- out of her. He laid her onto his bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck to her jaw line, to her cheek and finally to her lips. He inserted himself back in her and began thrusting again, never breaking the kiss. Rukia moaned into his mouth, her body completely hyper-active to even the most gentle touch, making every little thing he did to her simply orgasmic.

"Ichi- Ichigooohhh," she moaned softly into his mouth, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up.

The orange head cupped the surprisingly cold, raven-haired goddesses face into his big strong hands. He was still sexing her, but he was doing it slow, and gentle now. He was reaching his limit and he wanted to drag it out as long as he possibly could. Rukia was in a state of euphoria and still couldn't think straight. All she knew was this wasn't like before. It wasn't lust. It was passionate. It was sensual.. it wasn't being fucked anymore, he was making love to her. Rukia slinked her arm around Ichigo's shoulder and rested her hand on the back of his neck. She rocked her hips slowly, greeting his, making them both moan together when he went deep inside of her. Ichigo slammed into her a few more times before finally pulling out of her, and came on his bed sheets, right under Rukias perfect ass. He rolled off of her and got up, to lock his door. He looked at Rukia's form on his bed. She was completely naked, and he wanted to savor this image in his mind. Her body was even more perfect than he imagined. Her skin was white as snow and glimmered beautifully in the moonlight. Her legs were toned, but shapely. She had cute little thighs, but a great ass. Not huge, but big. Her hips were wide for her petite figure, but her waist was small. Her breasts were about, B cups, and fit perfectly in Ichigo's hands. Looking at her body, he already missed her embrace, but there was more. He looked up at the most beautiful part about her, which was her face. Her lips were tiny and cute, and had a pink hue to them. Her nose was also tiny, and perfect. Lastly, and most importantly, were her eyes. Big and beautiful violet orbs, which were staring straight into his soul. He slowly walked up to her tiny form and lay next to her. She immediately crawled into his embrace, and lightly kissed his chest. Ichigo smiled and kissed her head in return. Rukia wrapped an arm and a leg around her new found lover, and they both fell into what would be the best sleep they never knew they were missing out on..

Wow! That ended up being a lot longer than I expected. I really hope you like it. I really would love to hear your guises opinions, feed-back, or questions. Am I going to continue it? Well, that's up to you guys. I only intended for this to be a short smut story but it has potential to turn into a full on fan-fiction. Let me know what you think, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! ;)


	2. Just want you to know

Well, thanks to the great reviews and popular opinion, I have been motivated to write you all another chapter! I hope you guys like this one as much as the first, but I'm gonna tell you right now that if you're only here for the smut, then you're gonna have to wait a bit. I'm adding some plot to thicken the story for ya'll. Don't worry though, you little perverts will get what you want. You can scroll down to the warning if you wanna just skip on to it :~)

Also, I kept trying to update the authors notes but it wouldn't let me :c So I'll tell you now

Nushi*- means master in japanese.

Rays of sunlight and a warm summer breeze came in through Ichigo's window. The orange headed man stretched out his long limbs and yawned before forcing his reluctant eyes to open. He started to sit up when he felt Rukia nuzzle her face into his chest and wrap her self around him tighter. Ichigo smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair, and leaned down to plant big wet kisses on the top of her head, then her forehead, and then her lips. She smiled into his kiss and locked her lips with his while running her hand up his bare-chest and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. The orange headed man had morning wood and a devilish idea. He rolled Rukia over and got on top of her and kept kissing her. Before she could protest, she was already on her back and being showered in Ichigo's sweet kisses. She combed her fingers through his hair and ran her hands up and down his his irresistibly sexy abs. Ichigo licked Rukia's lips, asking for entrance; Rukia then replied by lightly parting her lips and let his tongue drive her crazy. Rukia was already just as turned on as Ichigo and it was only 7am. Ichigo let his hand wander down Rukia's stomach, and ended up at her already very wet pussy. He groaned in satisfaction and let his fingers play with her nub. He lightly pinched it before inserting two fingers into her entrance, caushing Rukia to moan, and louder than she intended. Ichigo loved this and wanted nothing more than to hear her sexy moans at this moment. He sucked on and then bit down hard on Rukia's bottom lip, just the way she liked it. She arched into him, wanting him deeper inside of her. He complied but was surprised when she started to ride his hand. He smirked at this and let her ride to her hearts content. He kept kissing her all over and used his free hand to palm her breasts and tweak her nipples, giving Rukia what she needed to cum. Ichigo made sure she was looking when he licked her sweet, sweet nectar off of his fingers, and then placed them on Rukias lips, making her taste herself. She raised an eyebrow at him and then sensually sucked his fingers, making him moan. _Mmm, she's so damn sexy.._ The orange head thought, _I wonder if we have time to.._ Ichigo's train of thought was interrupted when

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"RISE AND SHINE ICHI-NII, AND RUKI-CHAN!" Karin called from the other side of the door,

"You're gonna be late if you don't get up!"

_Shit. _The two lovers thought to themselves as they both nodded and got up to get dressed.

Neither of them were thinking about the fact that they'd have school today. Summer vacation was still 2 weeks away and today was only Thursday. Rukia got dressed in a flash and started to put her hair up when Ichigo pointed to her neck.

"Uhh, Rukia.."

"Crap! We left marks.."

"Mhmm.."

Rukia started pacing, trying to think of something she could use to cover up the hickeys. She rummaged through Ichigo's dresser and pulled out a tie.

"Here, wear this. It will cover up your neck."

"Okay. And what about you?"

"I'll just wear my hair down and have to be extra careful. She started to walk towards the window when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, just barely brushing against them. Rukia's heart felt like it was doing cart-wheels and a blush grew on her face. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled, sporting a blush of his own.

"I'll see you at school, baby-girl."

"..Y-Yeah.." Rukia chuckled nervously and leaped out of his window and darted to school. Ichigo smiled but then looked at his blood stained sheets and sighed. How would he even begin to explain that? His dad would be excited if he told the truth, but he wasn't ready to tell anybody just yet, and he wouldn't give the old bastard the satisfaction. Plus, he didn't want to scar Yuzu or Karin for life. He collected his sheets and balled them up then put them in a chest in his closet. After wards he ran out of his room and darted down the steps, out of the house, and then after Rukia, figuring they'd have enough space in between them by now to not arouse any suspicion.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan!" Orihime said and smiled sweetly at her friend

"Morning, Hime." Rukia replied and smiled back at her.

"Hehe, how was your night Ruki-chan?"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and she was trying to fight the blush growing on her face at that loaded question.

"It was, uh, it was really hot. Had trouble sleeping. And you?" Rukia said a little too fast, although, it wasn't exactly a lie. Of course, Orihime didn't notice her friends weird behavior and just shrugged.

"Really? It wasn't too hot at my place, although I had all of the windows open, and I was in the bath most of the night. I sure was lonely without Tatsuki-chan there." Orihime said as she pouted.

Uryu just happened to hear the last part of what Orihime was saying and choked on his own spit. Ichigo caught on to what he must have been imagining what was implied from the busty girls statement, and laughed really hard. Orihime just cocked her head to the side in confusion, still pouting.

"What's so funny, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked innocently and looked over to the orange headed man who was still chuckling at Ishada, who was now a shade of red, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it Inoue."

Orihime's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay.." She looked down at her feet and slumped her shoulders. Ichigo didn't notice, but Rukia and Uryu did.

"Orihime.." Uryu said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Orihime just shrugged him off, sporting a light blush.

"What? I'm fine! See?!" Orihime smiled hugely at him but he wasn't buying it.

"You're such an ass, Kurosaki.." Uryu said under his breath.

"What was that?" Rukia and Ichigo replied simultaneously

"Uh.." Uryu fixed his glasses, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

_That was weird.._ Uryu thought to himself skeptically.

"Alright class! That's enough chit-chatting! Go to your seats please." the sensei of the room walked in and everyone did as told.

_I didn't realize Orihime still had such strong feelings for Ichigo.. _Rukia thought, _she better not act on them, if she knows what is best for her._ Rukia was even shocked by her own thoughts. Did she really just think that? _I guess it is only natural.. I know Orihime wouldn't do that though.. Why would she now all of a sudden? Damn. Uryu just needs to make his move already._

Ichigo and Rukia found themselves looking at each other the whole class. They would look at the other as soon as one of them would turn their heads in the opposite direction. Rukia started squirming around in her seat, because of the heat.. and not the heat from the class-room, oh no, but the heat coming from her loins. Every time she glanced at her new found lover she couldn't help but think about last night. How couldn't she? They both gave themselves to the other. _I wonder.._ She thought before leaning back pretending to stretch and looked under his desk to look at his crotch, _Oh yeah, _she licked her lips subconsciously, _He's been thinking about last night just as much as me. _Rukia snickered to herself and sat back upright.

Ichigo started out the window, drumming his fingers on the desk. His vision switched from the outside of the high-school, and then back to Rukia for a good 30 minutes. He tapped his foot and kept drumming his fingers, louder and louder, flooded with anticipation. He kept looking out the window, trying to find things to focus on. Anything to keep his mind off of last night. He couldn't wait to go home and try again.. but his pants were starting to get way too tight and he couldn't exactly walk around like that at school all day. He shifted in his seat, trying to imagine things like puppies, or grandmas. Cute things or gross things. _This might work.._ The orange head ran his fingers through his hair in turmoil.

Uryu and Hime had gotten closer over the last few months. With Ichigo, Rukia, and even Chad always running off to soul society, it gave them an excuse to hang out together. And ever since this morning Uryu couldn't take his eyes off Orihime. He kept imagining in his head what he'd say to her to comfort her, playing different scenarios in his mind.

_They were in an empty class-room, and school had just ended. There was no one else in the building left but them. He walked in to find Orihime weeping._

"_Orihime.."_

"_Uryu-kun," she gasped_

"_I know you have feelings for Kurosaki.. but I think you could do better than him." He stated bluntly._

"_Uryu-kun, I.. Wh.. What do you mean, 'better?'" Orihime pouted and looked at him with eager eyes. _

"_I mean, I think you deserve someone who is going to acknowledge your feelings. Kurosaki is completely oblivious to how you feel about him.. but I am not, Orihime.."_

"_What are you saying, Uryu-kun?" she turned away from his burning gaze._

_He took slow steps towards her, now standing right in front of her. He gently stroked her tear stained face and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.._

"_What I'm saying is, you deserve someone who will acknowledge the way you feel. Someone who won't hurt your sweet, tender heart.. I want to give you just that, Orihime. I want to give you everything you deserve and more.. If only you'd let me.." Uryu stared deeply into the weeping girls eyes, with UN-withering resolve. Orihime was left speechless, taken aback by his confession. _

"_Uryu-kun, I.."_

"_Shh. No words, Hime." _

_He leaned down and planted a long passionate kiss on her tender lips, as Orihime embraced him in her arms. She was vulnerable and craved affection. Her hands raced up his back and yanked on his hair at the nape of his neck, sending the quincy's hormones hay-wire. He wasn't intending for it to get this far. His body was on auto-pilot and he needed more. He ran his hands down the small of her back, and kept kissing her, at first tenderly, but then deepened the kisses greatly. He pulled her into him, which caused Orihime to gasp. She arched into him causing her breasts to lie heavy on his chest, turning him on to no end. His hand crept up and squeezed her generous breast hard, earning a whimper of pleasure from the very curvy princess. _

"_Uryu-kun!" she moaned_

"_Uryuuu"_

"Oi! Uryu-kuuun!"

The very flustered four eyes suddenly snapped back into reality when the same girl he had just been fantasizing about was standing right in front of him.

"Wh-what is it Orihime?" He choked out trying not to blush, but that wasn't working very well.

"It's time for lunch! Are you coming?" She asked, bouncing up and down with anticipation, making her breasts jiggle and bounce with her. Uryu had to try really hard not to stare, but when he caught some other guy looking he gave him a glare that could kill. Said pervert backed off and walked out the door.

"I am, but I have to gather my things. Would you mind keeping me company while I did so?"

"Sure! No problem Uryu-kun!" She said, brimming with optimism.

_Alright.. This is it. This is my chance to tell her how I really feel._

Orihime sat on the edge of Uryu's desk letting him gather his things, when he turned to her with a serious face. Orihime's eye-brows furrowed with concern.

"Whats wrong Uryu-kun?"

"Orihime, I.." Uryu was trying to gather the courage to tell her all of the things he had been feeling for her, for all this time he had kept quiet. He needed to tell her.

"I know how you feel about Kurosaki." He blurted out.

Orihime's eyes went wide and her hands clenched her skirt. She bowed her head in embarrassment. She wanted to deny it so badly, but her and Uryu had grown so close she knew there was no point in trying to hide anything from him. Instead she just sat there in silence.

"I.. I think you deserve someone who knows how you feel. I.. I know how you feel, so.. uhm." Uryu was having trouble finding the words to say. He was always such a blunt person but he couldn't think straight whenever he was around this girl. Everything played out so perfectly in his imagination..

"What are you saying, Uryu-kun?" Orihime sighed in defeat.

"I'm saying that Kurosaki's an idiot, and he is completely oblivious to how you feel about him. You deserve someone who.. Knows how you feel." Uryu was a shade of crimson at this point and wanted nothing more than to just kiss her, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to scare her off.

"So, you're saying I should tell Kurosaki-kun how I feel?"

"Yes! Wait what? N- No! That isn't what I'm saying at all! Wait, Orihime! W-"

Before he could finish his argument Orihime was already out the door, running to the roof.

_Uryu-kun is right! I just need to quit being such a child and tell Kurosaki-kun how I feel about him. Even if he doesn't feel the same, I need to do this.. _The busty young woman had made her resolve and was sticking to it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting between Rukia and Keigo, because well..

_Flash back:_

"_Keigo, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Why I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the whole school! What are you doing Ichi-huh?"_

_Before he could finish his sentence Ichigo picked_ _Keigo up by his collar and tossed him to the side._

"_I think you must have forgotten, Asano. This is my seat. I sit here everyday. Don't make me remind you again." Ichigo growled in defiance at Keigo. _

"_Geez! Okay! Over protective much?" He muttered to himself under his breath while every one else except for Rukia laughed. She was stunned by Ichigo's sudden display of dominance, and a little aroused. Ichigo took his seat next to Rukia, sitting perhaps a little closer to her than he usually did. Tatsuki watched them with a knowing look and chuckled. She was happy for them. It was about damn time.. Which reminded her of another orange haired friend,_

"_Hey, does anyone know where Orihime is? Usually she'd be here by now."_

"_I'm assuming she's with Ishida, since he isn't here either. Maybe the teacher asked them to do a favor or something." Chad shrugged._

"_Or they're down-stairs making out!" Keigo snickered, earning a punch in the head from Tatsuki._

"_Don't talk about Orihime like that, bastard!" Tatsuki hissed._

"_What did I do?! It's so obvious that Ishida liked her. I thought maybe he made a move.. geez.. You're all so mean to me!" Keigo started crying._

_Mizouro just sighed and felt a sweat drop run down his neck. _

"_Well, he could be right," Chad chimed in calmly, "I think Ishida-san might have confessed to her today. He had that determined look on his face this morning that he only gets when he's about to do something he thinks is important."_

Good, _Rukia thought to herself, _Gives me one less chick to worry about.

"_Wait, what? Ishada likes Inoue? I wouldn't have ever guessed.." Ichigo stated more to himself than anyone else._

"_That's because you're totally oblivious to everything, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia teased in the same voice he hated so much._

_Ichigo glared at her and muttered something under his breath._

_-End of flash back- _

Orihime suddenly busted through the door out of breath, bent over and heaving.

"Kuro.. Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, "I need to talk to you in private please!"

Rukia's heart stopped and she started trying to glare holes through Orihime's head. _What the hell is she doing?!_ She thought angrily, _She better not make a move on him, or else!_ Or else? She didn't know what that meant, but she knew she was pissed off. The thought of any other girl but her touching Ichigo made her stomach turn. She wouldn't have it.

"Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Just come with me please."

"Alright..." Ichigo said skeptically, not sure what she could possibly want. He was more upset that he'd have to leave Rukia's side than anything, but Inoue was a good friend, so he figured if she had something to say, it must be worth hearing. Orihime led Ichigo down a few steps before stopping, making sure they where just outside of anyone elses hearing range. Little did she know, Uryu was close behind, listening intently. _If Kurosaki hurts her, I swear I'll kill him._

"Uhm.. Kurosaki-kun, I.. I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it, Inoue? Can we hurry? I'm really hungry and I didn't eat yet."

"Uhm, right. Well, I.. I.." She looked down at her feet and pulled on her skirt, clenching her fists occasionally.

"Kurosaki-kun, I think you should know.. I.. I would.. I would love you for 5 life times! I.. I'm in love with you!" She shouted the last part unintentionally, anxious and embarrassed.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but gawk at the girl standing in front of him. _Did she really just say that? Inoue loves _me? _Of all people.. How could she?_

"Ah, Inoue.. I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?"

"I don't think you do, and besides. There is someone else who I know has really strong feelings for you-"

Not hearing a word of it, Orihime grabbed Ichigo's face in her hands and kissed him hard before he could even react. She let her emotions take over her body and even though he was trying to pry her off of him, she wouldn't budge. She wrapped herself around him and kept kissing him, even though he wasn't kissing her back.

_I'll never get a chance like this again. I might as well try and seduce him now, or I will never be able to have him!_

Orihime arched herself into Ichigo, so her breasts laid heavy on his chest. All this did was make Ichigo feel like he was suffocating, and distracted him from the fact that Orihime was awkwardly rubbing his upper thigh and reaching her hands down his pants. As soon as he felt her soft hands creeping under his belt loop, he finally did what he didn't want to have to do. He pried her off of him and-as gently as he could manage- shoved her away from him.

"Inoue! What the hell was that?!"

dumb-founded and embarrassed, Orihime stared at him quietly, not knowing what to say.

"See, I told you! You have no idea what love is. You were just acting on lust, not 'love'! You threw yourself at me without even asking how I felt about you and return. I didn't want to have to hurt your feelings, but I don't feel that way about you. You're so caught up in your 'love'" he made sure to put air quotes around the word, "that you can't even see what's right in front of you. There is someone who I'm sure you've over looked for a long time now.. I.. I need to go. I'll see you around." Ichigo stormed off and Orihime fell to the ground. She cradled her head in her hands and started to cry.

"I'm such an idiot!" She told her self, "He's so right. Everything he just said was true. I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun.. I'm so sorry.." she started crying harder when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She looked up to see Uryu kneeling behind her, hugging her.

"It's okay Orihime. I'm here." He cooed softly in her ear as hugged her tighter, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Orihime felt an enormous pang of guilt and began to cry even harder than before.

Ichigo made his way back upstairs and came out on to the roof. He walked to the edge of the roof and sighed heavily as he leaned over the rail. Rukia was immediately concerned.

"Whats wrong Ichigo? What did Orihime want to talk about?" Tatsuki asked, eyes full of concern and confusion.

"Nothing. It was nothing.." He said, trying to sound sincere. He looked down at Rukia whom was staring up at him, with eyes full of questions. He just shook his head at her and gave her a look that said _I promise I'll explain every thing later. _Rukia stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"I uh, just remembered. Sensei-sama told me to get back to class early to help her with some papers. I'll see you guys in a bit. She darted down the steps and found a closet. _Perfect.. _Rukia thought to herself and smiled devilishly.

-WARNING!**-

The bell rang and everyone walked back to their classes. It was 'special period' meaning this was when everyone would do extra curricular activities, or just go to study hall. Ichigo had gym, which was a drag. _Man, I really don't want to go to Gym. Shit. Actually, I can't go to gym. That means I will have to change in-front of Keigo and Chad, and if they see my neck and back- _His thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed him by his shirt and he was being pulled back wards into a closet.

"What the fu-" he was cut off by a steaming kiss which belonged to none other than his little vixen, Rukia. He smiled when he realized what had happened and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her off of her feet to deepen the kiss.

"So this is where you _really _went, huh?"

Rukia nodded and drew a line down his chest with her index finger.

"Now you can explain to me what happened with Orihime." she stated bluntly.

"Right.. Well.." He let out a dragged out sigh, "She kind of.. Threw herself at me."

"She what?!" steam was blowing out of the tiny girls ears at that. _How could she?! That bitch!_

"Rukia, babe, calm down. I tore her off of me, and I didn't kiss her back."

"What! Calm down? How can I calm down when she put her hands on you?! And she kissed you!? Why I outta!-"

She was cut off when Ichigo pulled her face to his for a deep, passionate, tender kiss. She felt her heart flutter against his chest and completely melted into him. He picked her up by her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. Ichigo brushed his tongue tenderly across her sweet little lips, making them part immediately. Their tongues started dancing lovingly, but it soon became lustful and heated. Ichigo placed his hands firmly on Rukia's fine ass and squeezed it hard, causing Rukia to moan, making him growl in satisfaction. He parted from the kiss and started nipping and licking up and down her neck, causing Rukia to grind herself along his hard member, making her moan even louder.

"Rukia," Ichigo moaned, "I want you Rukia, _I want you bad._" The orange headed devil growled lustfully. Rukia could feel her panties becoming soaked. He thrusted his hips upward so he could press his crotch on to hers and he licked his lips, feeling her wetness through his pants.

"Apparently you want me bad too, huh baby-girl?"

"I, I do. I do want you badly." She hopped down off of him and stood up straight, "but I can barely walk straight as is, and if we do _that_ I definitely won't make it through the day without suspicion. I have something else in mind." She smirked sexily and pulled on his tie making him meet her lips. He followed her lead to the floor and she got on top of him. Ichigo already liked where this was going. Rukia licked and nibbled Ichigo's ear and neck as she un buckled his belt and unzipped his pants. The orange headed man groaned and whimpered, liking the dominant side of Rukia. He ran his hands up and down her legs and ass desperately, wanting more, so much more of her. He ran his fingers over her soaking wet panties and rubbed her clit through them. This caused her to moan into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. When the raven-haired beauty finally had his pants completely undone, she let her hand travel down south to his throbbing member. She stroked it softly but then grasped it firmly, causing Ichigo's breathing to hitch. She smiled and kissed him deeply before going back to his ear and whispered "Take my lead." she turned around and got on her knees and bent over, so her crotch was in his face. He wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but then he felt her tongue dancing across the head of his dick and his head flew back,

"Aah, R-Rukia," he moaned, "Right there! Right there!"

She smiled devilishly and kept dancing her tongue around the tip of his cock in a circular motion that was driving him crazy. She enjoyed pleasuring him so much that she didn't even mind he hadn't started on her, but she had never done this before and she was curious. She opened her mouth wide and took him inside of her deeper, so almost half of him was inside her petite mouth. Ichigo was drowning in pleasure and almost forgot that he had one of the best meals in the whole world right in front of his face. The orange headed devil licked the raven-haired vixen's begging pussy through her black lacy panties, earning a light moan as she sucked his large member. Already craving more of her juices, he pulled her panties to the side and went to work. He traced circles around her erected nub, similarly to the way she did him. He dragged his tongue slowly across her aching pussy as she took him deeper and deeper in her tiny mouth, making him moan into her. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's ass cheeks and spread 'em hard, as he penetrated her pussy with his tongue. Rukia flew her head back in pleasure and arched her back, making him go even deeper inside her. She started stroking his cock with her hand when an idea came to mind. She could see pre-cum spewing from his hole and decided she wanted to taste it. She dug her tongue right into his tiny crevice and licked up all of the juices coming from it, which only caused more and more to flow out of him. Ichigo's whole body trembled at her actions and his hormones went hay-wire. That inner beast was coming out again and it was using his tongue as a weapon of mass destruction.. Of Rukia's pussy that is. Ichigo buried his face in her crotch and started ravaging her tight sheath. Rukia's legs began shaking violently at his sudden intrusion and she screamed his name in pleasure. Her whole body was shaking and she was trying to pleasure him the way he was pleasuring her, but she couldn't think straight let alone move the way Ichigo was violating her. He was moving his tongue in every which way in and outside of her pussy, and she couldn't take anymore. She was whimpering and moaning, barely able to form words. She couldn't even hold herself up and was only being held up by her hips because Ichigo wasn't finished with her, oh no. Rukia's breathing and heart rate were erratic, but Ichigo just kept going, and he wasn't gonna stop until she came. He rubbed her throbbing nub with his thumb while penetrating her with his tongue like a man gone mad with starvation. His free hand was propping Rukia up so he had a better angle and could get deeper inside of her. His tongue and fingers switched positions every few minutes, inching Rukia closer and closer to her limit. She was just about to cum when Ichigo came to a sudden stop. She wanted to ask him why but she was so out of breath and euphoric she couldn't form words.

***End of warning***

"OH MY KAMI! ICHIGO AND R-"

The alarming intruder was brought to a sudden silence when someone tackled him into the closet with them.

Rukia laid there in shock not completely registering what had just happened.

_Did.. Did someone just walk.. SHIT SHIT SHIT! _Were the only thoughts Rukia could muster in the state she was in. Before she knew it Ichigo had picked her up and had her sitting in his lap facing his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her body. She buried her face in his shirt, completely embarrassed yet comforted by his stance around her. She didn't like playing the victim and she didn't need a man to protect her, but Ichigo holding her like that was different. It made her feel safe, like nothing else really mattered.

"..Who the hell is that?"

"..."

"mmf! Mmmff!cuhnt breve!" suddenly Keigo broke the silence with his crying.

"Oops." Uryu released his hold on Keigo's mouth and head.

"I.. I can't believe this! Rukia-chan, why?! A goddess like you could surely do better than Ichi-"

Keigo was suddenly cut off when Ichigo kicked him in the jaw,

"Shut the hell up! Do you know how loud you're being?!"

"Well it's kind of something to get excited about!"

"Keigo, if you don't quiet down I will personally come over and there and shut you up." Rukia hissed, catching every ones attention,

"and if you tell **any one, **and I mean _**any one,**_I'll make you wish you were never born. Is that understood?"

"H..Hai Ruki-chan.." Keigo whimpered in defeat.

_Rukia-chan is scary! Who knew?_

"Isida, we owe you one." Rukia said softly.

"... No problem. I just.. I couldn't let Orihime hear about this."

"... Riiight." Ichigo and Rukia said simultaneously.

"Well, come on Keigo, you're coming with me." Uryu stood up and gave his hand out to the crying idiot on the floor,

"I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"No need to worry about that.." Keigo muttered,

"What was that?" Rukia demanded,

"Oh, I, I just said I would never defy Rukia-chan and Ichigo-san!"

"Good." Rukia practically purred as Uryu and Keigo exited the crowded janitors closet and left the two lovers to themselves. They sat there in an awkward silence before Ichigo spoke up:

"So, now Ishida and Keigo know about us, huh..?" He said so softly Rukia almost didn't hear him

"Yeah," she chuckled awkwardly "I guess so."

"This all.. Feel's so real now."

"... It didn't.. Before?" Rukia asked skeptically,

"I mean, no not really.. I never thought about anyone finding out, you know? You're RUKIA. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Uh.. Yeah. I understand, Ichigo."

"Rukia, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"Well, class will be starting any minute. We should probably get going." Rukia interrupted him and got up without giving him a second glance and bolted out of the closet. Ichigo reached for her but she was out in a flash and already running to the class-room..

_Dammit, Rukia..!_ Ichigo thought to himself, _No, damn you, idiot. You hurt her. This is your fault._ Ichigo accused himself all the way back to class. He sat down in his seat and saw Rukia with her head down on the desk. Fifteen minutes went by and she didn't even look at him once. He scribbled down a note that said, "_I'm sorry._" and handed it to her, but she just crumbled it up and threw it back at him, still, somehow managing to not look at him.

_Whatever, she'll have to talk to me eventually. We do share the same room._ He sighed and slumped in his chair, trying not to look at Rukia, but he found himself gazing at her every few minutes. As soon as he'd look away it was like his eyes missed her.

_She really is beautiful.._

As soon as the last bell rung, Rukia practically leaped out of her seat and bolted for the door. She didn't care about any of the things she had probably forgotten, and she didn't really care to say goodbye to anyone. All she cared about was getting the hell out of there, and getting as far away from Ichigo as possible. She kept running aimlessly, just trying to get far away from where he was.

_Why is this happening? What did I really expect? I'm such a fool. _She kept running but the thoughts kept coming.

_Did you really think it would go differently? You let your hormones get the best of you. You should be ashamed. _

Her breathing and heart rate were erratic after running to nowhere for about 30 minutes when she found herself at a park. She sat down on a swing and decided she was far enough for the time being.

_Why does this hurt so much..? I've never felt this kind of pain before.. My heart feels like it is being stomped on, and I feel so alone. My throat feels like its in a knot and it hurts to breathe.._

Her hands tightened against the chains holding up the swing she sat on and her head hung low. She was trying so hard not to let the wetness filling her eyes over flow, but she couldn't help it. It hurt so much more to keep it all inside. The tears fell against her bare legs as cool wind blew past her. The splashes on her skin picked up in intensity but it wasn't only tears. It had started to rain. She looked up at the gray skies and cried harder.

Ichigo was running like a mad man around Karakura, looking for Rukia. It had almost been an hour and once he felt the rain drops his anxiety level raised 10x. He knew the state she was in and it wasn't exactly stable, and most importantly, it was because of _him._ He needed to find her and apologize and fix whatever he broke before it was too late, and he knew that. He couldn't stop blaming himself for everything that had happened. He needed to tell her that. He needed to tell her that he couldn't get her out of his head. That it wasn't just sexual thoughts he had about her. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her sweetly.. He didn't care who knew, or who saw them together. He wanted to be with her and her being hurt because of him was no longer an option. He was..

"Rukia.." The drenched Orange headed boy came to a sudden stop when he saw the girl he'd been looking for, on the ground at a near by park. She was just as soaked if not more so than him and she was staring up at the sky.

"Rukia." He said a little bit louder, but the rain had started to pour as thunder rolled and lightning flashed, so she didn't hear him.

He took a few steps closer to her, ready to confess everything, when his heart stopped. He watched her as she suddenly fell to the ground, at an alarming quickness.

"RUKIA!" Was the only word Ichigo's head or mouth could form as he ran towards to woman he cared so deeply for.. He could only hope he really wasn't too late.

End of chapter*~

Holy shit, that was way longer than I anticipated! I hope you guys liked it. I know there wasn't much smut in it this time but I know you want me to continue this and I'm starting to get really into writing it! Don't worry, there will be another chapter, and it will have what you want.. Or will it? Should it? Let me know, you little perverts ;)

Also, thank you thank you thank you so much for all the reviews. This is the first IchiRuki/smut I have ever really written so it means so much that you guys like it and want me to continue. I will be happy to give the people what they want! I hope you like it! :^)


	3. Stay

Rukia woke up in a daze. She was burning up and she swore the room was spinning. She started to sit up but her head felt abnormally heavy, and to do so caused a head splitting sensation.

"So.. Hot.." she muttered.

There was at least a pool of sweat underneath her when she realized she wasn't in her bed. She was in Ichigo's.

_Then.. Where is Ichigo?_

"Rukia.."

She heard her name and looked down to see Ichigo on the floor sleeping, bent over with only his head and arms resting on the bed. His hand was resting on hers and he clenched it in his sleep. Rukia gasped and felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Ichigo.." was all she could choke out before everything went black again and she fell back into a coma like state.

_Running, running, running. I can't stop running. Where am I? All I can do is run. All there is, is space to run. It's so damn dark.. but wait. There's a light. I'm getting closer to it._

_Running, running, running.. I have to keep running._

_The light is getting closer and closer, I can see it now. I can see her now.._

"_Rukia.." _

_Rukia is the light.._

_Rukia is my ray of light._

"_Rukia! I'm coming! Please, don't go! Wait for me, Rukia!"_

_I keep running, but she just seems to get further and further away, despite my efforts;_

_Darkness_

_I can see nothing but darkness _

_The light is gone_

_Rukia is gone.. _

_No.. She.. She can't be gone.. She just can't!_

"_RUKIA!"_

Ichigo woke up sweating and thrashing, about to have a heart attack when he remembered where he was. He felt the bed underneath his upper torso and a strangely cold hand entangled in his. He looked up the see the raven-haired girl to still be sound asleep, sweating, yet her skin felt cold. He took a deep breath and composed himself as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face before he ran some over a hand towel and brought it to Rukia's forehead. He stared at her with the sweetest tone of melancholy..

"How is she doing?"

Ichigo turned around to see his father leaning on the door frame of his bedroom;

"Well, she broke her fever, but I don't know.. I'm still freaked out that she just collapsed like that yesterday.."

"She'll be fine. It's probably from her being out in the rain for so long. I'll take a look at her later, alright? She just needs some rest for now, and so do you. You look like shit, boy."

".. Right."

Instead of some sort of come back, Ichigo's eyes just fell to Rukia as he dismissed his father's badgering completely.

"Ichigo.. Did something happen between you and Rukia?"

"..." silence was Ichigo's only reply

"Ichigo, you can tell me. I'm just concerned."

"Yeah, well no offense but it isn't any of your business. So don't worry about it, alright?"

Isshin was about to say something else, but he then realized there was no point. He just shook his head and left the room. There was no getting through to him when he was like this. There was one person who could and she was laid out on his bed unconscious.

Ichigo started pacing around his room, thinking of all the different scenarios that might happen when she wakes up. _What should I say? Should I say anything? What if she gets mad? What if she's sad? What am I supposed to do? This is all my fault.. Dammit! _Ichigo was at war with his own mind and it was truly exhausting him. He hadn't slept for longer than an hour since he found Rukia and that was already a day and night ago, and she hadn't waken up since for longer than 5 minutes. The orange head finally quit pacing around his room and sat cross legged on the floor, his back facing his bed frame. He laid his head back on the mattress still thinking of what he should or shouldn't say to the unconscious raven-haired woman laying on his bed. His eyes wandered to her once again, hungry to see her. To prove that she was real. As though if they weren't locked on her, she would disappear.. As the orange head watched Rukia's not-so-peaceful's sleeping figure, he noticed her chest heaving from being too hot so he tugged the heavy quilted blanket off of her and threw it on the floor. He folded it up to make it have a mattress like illusion and snuggled up in it. He took deep breaths as his eyelids started to become heavier and heavier, his mind still racing. _This blanket.. Smells like her.. _Were his last thoughts before he dozed off once more..

Cold water rained down on the petite raven-haired girl as she stared blankly at the tile wall in front of her. She scrubbed herself with a blood red luffa subconsciously, not really thinking about what she was doing. She was in her own little world, oceans away from the shower she stood in.

_What am I supposed to do..? Things are going to be so strange between us now. Maybe I should just disappear for a while.. That would probably be best for everyone.. _

Rukia's mind wandered while her heart throbbed in pain. She was now laying down in the tub letting cold water run over her. She had been completely clean for a while now. She just didn't want to leave the shower. No one could bother her there. There was nothing but the cool droplets of bliss that intricately danced down her petite body. All she could hear was the shower jet pouring like rain, and she liked it. Besides that there was utter silence. Tears started to fall from her eyes but the water quickly washed them away.

_How could I let this happen? I let my hormones get the best of me and now Ichigo and I's relationship is going to fall apart. I should have known he's way too young to understand intimacy. He'd probably be better off with someone just as oblivious.. Like Inoue.. Yeah.. _

Rukia stood up and turned off the faucet. She opened the curtain, got dressed and headed to Ichigo's room to clean her mess only to find Ichigo asleep on his bed with no blankets or covers.

_They're already in the wash.. He did all of that? That's out of character.._

She walked towards the door;

"Rukia..?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"..Yes.. What is it strawberry." She stated more than she asked, just wanting to leave.

"I'm sorry.. I really am."

"..." silence was her only response.

"Rukia, please-"

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later."

She started to run out the door but this time Ichigo wasn't letting her get away. He got up and grabbed her forearm before she could get passed his door.

"Rukia, I am not letting you leave in this state ever again. Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was and still am about you?"

His words hit her hard. They stung.

"I'm not a child! Do not treat me as if I need a baby sitter!"

"I'm not! I.." He knew there were no words that would get across what he was feeling or what he needed to say.

"Ichigo.. What are you.."

So instead he just fell to his knees. He looked at her with knitted brows and eyes that were fighting tears. His arms snaked around her body and pulled her into him. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Please, Rukia. Please don't leave.."

He pleaded into her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. His words weighed heavy on her mind and soul and she knew they cut deeper than now. He knew her. He knew she was going to go back to the Seretei given the chance; but he refused to let her have it. His hand trailed up her back to her neck and fell in her dark, wet locks, gripping them tightly.

"Please.. Don't go. Not like this.."

It was barely a whisper, and if he wasn't so close to her ear she wouldn't have heard him; But she did, and it sent heavy pangs over her heart. Once again in this moment, it felt like no one else existed. Just them.

"Ichigo.."

Was the only word she could choke out, for her throat was dry and knotted. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and embraced him tightly, like a child clinging to a teddy bear. She held him, never again wanting to let go. Her legs started shaking and if it weren't for Ichigo holding her up she would have fallen to her knees easily. Once again the sun had brought life to her cold dark world.

"I'm so sorry Rukia. I was being an idiot. I don't care who sees together. In fact, I want people to see us together. I want everyone to know that I am with you, Kuchiki Rukia, so everyone knows that anyone who tries to get in the way of us, will have to deal with me, and I'll rip their fuckin' throats out. Rukia.. You're my ray of light, and I can't keep up with the speed of the world with out you.. So.. Please.. Don't leave me.."

Ichigo was being out of character, and he knew that, and she knew that. But she needed to know the truth. She needed to know how he felt about her, and the impact she had on his life, mind, heart, and soul. In reality, where would he be without her? Dead, most likely. The truth was he needed her, and he was helplessly in love with her. He didn't even know that to her, he was everything. Rukia was at a loss of words, because lets be honest, _no one was expecting that._ Not even Ichigo. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and her cheeks were warm with a red hue. _Did he really just say all of that? How do I even respond..? I.. Ichigo.. _

At a loss for words, she did the only thing she could to express her feelings for the man in front of her. She kneed him in the stomach.

"Oww! What the fuck?! Why did you do that?"

"Fool! Why couldn't you have realized all of this before? Instead, you made me look like an idiot!"

"I said I was sorry, way to ruin the mome-"

He saw the tears streaming down her face and immediately his expression softened. Before he could say anything, Rukia cupped Ichigo's face in her hands and pulled it to hers. She pressed her lips to his with passion and desperateness. His lips responded to her, with the same amount of neediness, still on his knees. Both of them pouring themselves into this kiss, this breath-taking, heart pounding kiss. Both trying to convey all of the feelings they had kept from each other over the years. Each time their lips met it was a new secret being told. Each time another unspoken thought being pushed into every tender yet deep kiss, causing both of their bodies to tingle and shake with need. Ichigo stood up and carried Rukia bridle style back into his room, shut and locked the door, and proceeded to sit on the corner of his bed.

Rukia responded to this by wrapping her legs around his waist and nuzzeling then kissing his neck. The orange head bit down on his lower lip, causing Rukia to smile with pleasure. She tightened her grip around his waist and began assaulting the orange heads neck with her teeth, causing him to press into her hard, throwing his head back with a deep groan escaping his throat.

"Ahh, Rukia.." he whimpered,

The raven-haired girl responded by digging her teeth even deeper into his neck, to which Ichigo thrust his hips into her and began clawing his nails down her back, placing his hands on her ass and squeezing it hard. She moaned and grinded herself against him, completely taken by the taste of his flesh and the feel of him pushing into her. The orange head again let out a loud moan and attempted to yank her shirt off, to which Rukia complied by raising her arms. Once off he tossed it aside, and could feel pre-cum damping his boxers as Rukia nipped up his neck and began caressing his earlobe with her tongue, and barely scraping her teeth against it. He groaned, grabbed her ass hard and pulled her closer into him, if it was possible, and began to feast on her chest, like a man starved. He kissed down her neck, to her collar bone, to her breast. Ichigo took one of her nipples into his mouth and slowly traced it with his tongue, teasing her before sucking it hard and nipping at it. The raven-haired girl threw her head back in pleasure as his hand traveled down to her crotch and started rubbing it through her pants, damping them more and more with every hard rub. Just when it was becoming to much for her, and her nails where clawing so deep into Ichigo's shoulders they should have been bleeding, he surprised her by getting up and pinning her down beneath him on his bed.

"Rukia," he growled in her ear, his hot breath falling down her neck, causing her panties to dampen even more.

"Y-yes?"

"Before we continue.. I need to know."

"Ask me anyth- mmmmmm" her sentence was cut off by a whimper when she felt Ichigos warm fingers tracing her clit. They glided down the length of her wet lips and pushed hard when at her clit, but lifted off at her entrance. He bagan to rub her nub hard with his thumb, causing Rukia to practically scream. He smirked at this, but then slowed down, still rubbing, just this time painfully slow, and softly, bringing Rukia to the brink of insanity.

"Wh.. What is it, Ichi..Go..?" She breathed out, huffing and puffing, lacking oxygen in her lungs.

Ichigo responded with a chuckle and followed by kissing her deeply, never stopping his thumb, and let their tongues dance for a moment, making them both moan into each others mouths. He parted from the kiss, so his forehead rested on hers and gazed deeply into her violet orbs.

"I need you to promise me.. That no matter what happens between us, no matter how bad things _could_ get, that you won't leave. I need you to promise me that you won't just get up, and leave me for no good reason. That you won't leave to Soul Society, and leave me here all alone going crazy over you.. Can you do that for me?"

Rukia's eyes widened at his words, but then her expression softened. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes and she nodded at him,

"Yes, Ichigo, I promise. I will never leave your side again."

They smiled at each other, both of them leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met in a gentle warm embrace, that turned into a hot, deep and passionate kiss of life, as their tongues met again, and Ichigo's fingers once again went to work on the raven-haired girl.

"Ichigo;" she gasped as she tugged on his shirt, to which he complied by sitting up and taking it off. He unbuttoned his pants along with hers, and threw their pants and underwear on the ground. He lay back on top of her petite body, and cupped her face in his as they continued to kiss each other. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, causing his hard member to slide against her wet opening, making both of them moan. Ichigo thought it was time, so he entered her, slow and hard, but never parting from their kiss. He kept the same rhythm, slow and deep. It was nothing like before, but it was making both of their heads go numb and euphoric. Their tongues lazily wrapped around each other, and they both gently clawed down the others back.

"Ichi.. Ichigooo," Rukia moaned, her eyes rolling back and toes beginning to curl.

"Mmm," was all he said back as he kissed down her cheek, to her neck, and began nipping and sucking, knowing she was close. His left hand massaged her temple, while his right massaged her nub, bringing her to her peak, making her cum all over his cock, and causing him to groan in pleasure as her cum wrapped around him along with her pretty pink walls. Ichigo had a while to go, but Rukia didn't mind, because every time he entered her it felt fucking amazing, because every part of her body was now hyper-sensitive, including her tight sheath. He came back to her lips and still never stopped the rhythm of his thrusts. Rukia started thrusting her hips back, causing him to go even deeper inside of her. His face fell to the side of hers, breathing hard, and he said

"I love you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled a big cheesy smile, and replied with an

"I love you too, Ichigo."

Well guys, I know some of you might be upset but this is the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. The thing is, this was only meant to be a one shot, I just got so many great reviews, I didn't wanna let yo guys down. I just honestly don't see where else this could go. Don't worry though, I'm already thinking of a new fanfic idea that will actually be long, and it's gonna be AU. So don't fret. I shall start working on that asap C:


End file.
